


Dreams and reality

by Ezrafox_01



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezrafox_01/pseuds/Ezrafox_01
Summary: Is this the dream or life I'm in





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First work sorry if it's bad. Please leave comments or email me and tell me what I am doing wrong will help a great deal.  
> Email is foxezra01@gmail.com

BEGINNINGS  
  
Wow it has been I wanna say maybe 4 to 7 years since I've tried to write a story, and here I am doing it again well ok.  
  
So my name is Ezra I'm 19 out of school don't go to college and I work I have a great family and friends and even a girl I love with all my hear I asked her to be my wife and now I'm engaged. So here is my story.  
  
Growing up teachers always asked what do you want to be when you grow up I said a vet cause I liked animals then changed to a fire fighter then back and then I said hey I want to just go to college, work hard, buy a house, two cars, and have two kids. Now I just want to have enough money to buy what I need a, my car broke so I don't have a way to move back and forth to go to work, hang out with friends and go see my girl, I'm working at a job that pays Ok and I get checks every week, and then I have braces that costed five thousand dollars AND I DIDNT EVEN WANT THEM  but I have to pay for them to I only have three hundred saved since I started maybe 5 months ago and all I have is 300 saved I'm really bad at this being a adult thing right. But anywho I just want to do what is right I want to be the one people can count on and just be the nice guy and I will do anything to please everyone but in this life time that's the struggle.  
  
Life as we know isn't all that the place we live isn't all that we live work and then repeat over and over and over again war is around the corner famine rape murder and other things, they say that this place isn't like it used to be and their right it's not it's worse and worse and it sure as hell isn't better then before it's just as bad, we don't know what a good life is only people with a lot of money know no one in this life will ever have it easy and that's why people do the things they do.  
  
So what is it then a dream or reality to be in a good life?  
  



	2. Big decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the biggest step and choose yet to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short

How many times a day do we make choices and then turn them down for this it's really just making the big decisions in life. Bang crash and pow ideas ideals and life choices it's all so hard and it's like these things keep happening and it's hard for us all to keep making the best of things.   
The end is inevitable but it's not a bad thing, as we go on life we will find the will to keep going forward and then, we will have the faith and hope to catch what we seek making a big decision is the scariest part of life and it is hard to know when it stops. I guess it's just how we humans are alike in many ways in a big decision in life it's how we learn from it.


End file.
